


Doctor's Orders

by Anna_Marie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Doctor!Will, Flirty!Will, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oneshot, Pateint!Nico, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Supportive!Reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Marie/pseuds/Anna_Marie
Summary: Will wants Nico to get better after the battle with Gaea, and the only way for Nico to get better is for Will to be his Doctor. Cute Oneshot I wrote a while ago.





	

Nico hated the Hades cabin. Everything about it was depressing; from the crappy mattresses, the eerie darkness it had even in the daytime, to the loneliness of it. Nico hated that his father had a big statue that watched Nico as he slept. He hated the view from his bunk's window. He hated the silence it had at night.  
Despite Nico's hate for the Hades cabin, there were two places he despised more: Tartarus, and the Infirmary.  
Nico tried to voice his opinion multiple times as Will Solace practically carried Nico into the wretched place. But no matter how much Nico complained, Will kept their course.  
Will Solace. There wasn't another person as bright and happy as him. Nico hated it. It didn't matter how hot Will's biceps were in the sunlight, how his hair looked it was groomed by Aphrodite herself, or the hypnotizing smell of sunlight and fresh grass.  
Nico winced as Will set him down on a bed at the infirmary. Looking around, Nico noticed how there wasn't many demigods here. After the battle they just fought, the infirmary should have been full.  
"Where..?" Nico tries to ask but a coughing fit interrupts him.  
"Eeeeasy," Will calmly orders. "You are in the Intensive Care Unit of the infirmary."  
Will grabs a nearby medical cart. He opens up the largest compartment and grabs a pair of gloves, a clipboard, and a hospital gown. Will presents the gown the Nico.  
"Do you need help putting this on?" Will asks, slightly smirking when Nico's ears and cheeks flush rose red.  
"I don't WANT help," Nico says between coughs.  
"But you NEED it. I'm going to examine you anyways-" Will stats but seeing Nico about to talk, decides to interrupt him.  
"Doctor's orders. The sooner I can diagnose you, the faster you will get out of here. And you promised at least three days!"  
Nico didn't fancy Will undressing him down to his boxers. It makes Nico's face turn red and Will's smirk deepen.  
Once the hospital gown was successful on, Nico shyly asks if Solace could give him the examination whilst the Ghost King slept. Nico REALLY wanted to sleep and he knew Will wouldn't pull anything.  
Will sighs.  
"I guess it would be easier on me; you wouldn't distract me with your cute little blush."  
Will waited until the Son of Hades was safely asleep until starting his diagnosis. He examines his arms, legs, chest, head, and checks his airway. Will is just finishing recording the results when the son of Hades starts screaming in his sleep, which leaves to screaming and coughing.  
Will restrains Nico by climbing on top of him; he holds down Nico's arms and legs. Nico's eyes shoot open and stare in fear and surprise at Will. Once realizing where he is, and who he's looking at, The Ghost King tries to look passive.  
"Get... Off..." Nico growls. Will instantly obeys.  
"Nico, why were you screaming in your sleep?" Will asks like a parental figure would. Nico turns in the other way.  
"None of your business," Nico grumbles through coughs.  
Will taps his pen on his clipboard impatiently.  
"Tell me, doctor's orders."  
"No," Nico stubbornly coughs.  
Will gently forces Nico to lie on his back. Nico makes a point to look everywhere but Will.  
"Your heart is barely holding on, mostly because of lack of oxygen. You are generally lacking nutrients, and you have multiple unattended claw marks, not to mention a slight concussion. I prescribe a ventilator, IV drip, a few stitches, some pain killers, and cuddles," Will reports. He looks over at Nico, smirking a little.  
"Doctor's Orders."  
Nico gives Will a rude hand gesture as the son of Apollo leaves to get more hands. He returns with three Apollo kids.  
Nico is immediately bombarded with medical supplies; one Apollo kid, a girl, starts stitching up the wolf claw marks. The other daughter of Apollo searches for, what Nico is guessing, some painkillers. The non-Solace son of Apollo carefully hooks Nico up to the ventilator. Nico sneezes a few times due to the irritation it causes his nose. But the ventilator was only the beginning.  
After those three tasks are done, the three Apollo kids get to work on the IV. Solace sits on one side of Nico, obstructing the view of his brethren. Will holds Nico's skinny, pale, slightly limp hand in his warm ones. Nico now looks into Will's eyes, tries to show the other guy how much pain he is in. The Apollo kid decided that the painkillers would be best after the IV had started, so every touch hurts. The only pain that has gotten better was the one in the Ghost King's lungs. He can take big breaths without going into a hacking fit.  
"I'm here for morals support. I'm warning you, it will sting but only briefly. If you want to, you may squeeze my hand," Solace informs Nico calmly, with a hint of pain to his voice.  
Why would Will Solace feel pained to see me like this? It's not like we are dating or are brothers. But Will is still looking at me, Nico thinks.  
Nico can't help but scream and squeeze Will's hand when the Apollo kids stick the cold metal into his vein. Every sound silences except one.  
"Nico! Nico stay with me!" Will urgently calls. "Focus on me!"  
Nico opens his eyes to find a fixation point; Will's eyes. And just like that, all the pain disappears. It's only mesmerized Nico and a relieved Will. After a few minutes of staying like this, Will slides his hand out from Nico's, causing Nico's hand to go cold again. Nico relaxes a bit, realizing that Will put a bit of a relaxant in one of the machines feeding into the Ghost King.  
Will orders the others to leave, and they do.  
"Did you want to watch a movie?" Will asks in his normal, I'm never sad, voice. Nico sighs which Will takes as a yes. Will exits Nico's room, locking the door on his way out.  
Once Nico is sure Will is out of earshot, he screams. He screams about stupid Will and his stupid Doctors Orders. Will with his cure smile and knowledge of medicine. Will Solace, with his hot little smirk.  
Will suddenly bursts through the door (not literally).  
"What's wrong?!" he exclaims. Nico isn't screaming anymore but he is crying. Nico wipes away the fresh tears, trying to hide his face in the warm covers of the hospital bed.  
"None of your business, Solace," Nico grumbles.  
"I'm your boyfr-" Will angrily exclaims but cuts himself off "Doctor. I am in charge of your well-being. It's my job. I won't rest until you are healthy; physically and mentally."  
Nico feels Will sit on his bed.  
"I know how you feel; I can sense illness both mental and physical. I swear if you tell me what's bothering you I can help and won't tell anyone. Unless it becomes a big problem," Will is now trying a more calm approach. "I can tell that you have very low self esteem. And you hate yourself because of... Well I can't really sense that. I know that the scars on your thighs aren't from those pesky wolves you fought."  
Nico wanted to punch the Son of Apollo. He didn't need a reminder of all the shit he was going through. He thought about it enough.  
"From now on, consider me to be your personal diary and doctor," Will says on a lighter note. "I prescribe nothing but fun activities once you get out of here."  
A light knock on the door causes Will to jump, Nico to shoot a glare at the door.  
"Who is it?" Will sings, literally.  
"Reyna."  
The sound of Reyna's voice had never been so beautiful to Nico.  
Will looks to Nico, asking permission. Nico nods; Will opens the door.  
Reyna runs to Nico's side as soon as Will gains her access.  
Ever since Reyna heard about Nico being in the ICU, she had been waiting, pacing, in the regular infirmary. Hazel apparently has been trying to bribe the Apollo kids to let her through, but they prescribed for her to do some yoga.  
Nico flushes red when he sees Reyna looking at him with concern.  
"How are you?!" she asks with concern prominent in her voice.  
"Okay," Nico says monotonously.  
"Okay? You don't look okay!" she points out.  
Nico realizes that his legs, although hidden, are all stitched up and bloody. He is only breathing normally because of a machine, and his main source of nutrients is a bag full of liquid dripping into his system. That doesn't sound 'okay'.  
"I mean, I'm better," Nico corrects himself.  
Will leaves, calling to Nico something about that movie he was going to get. Reyna waits until Will is out of sight. She turns to Nico with a sly little smirk.  
"You like him; I can see it in your eyes," she slyly says.  
"Do not," Nico growls, rolling his eyes.  
Nico had told Reyna about his crush on Percy and that it was over. To Nico, Reyna was like the awesome older cousin that he could tell anything to without fear of judgement.  
"Nico, you should totally go for it! Will's bisexual!" Reyna smiles earnestly at Nico. "You two would be cute together."  
Nico looks at Reyna incredulously.  
Will... Bisexual? That explains the flirting, Nico thinks.  
"Do you really think so?" Nico asks shyly, almost inaudible. Reyna nods.  
"Yes. Piper agrees, and so does Annabeth."  
Just then, Will comes back with a few movies.  
"Hey! So if you want to stay, Reyna, I can go get a chair..." Will greets as he sets down the movies on one of the tables in the room.  
"Actually, I was just leaving," Reyna ruffles Nico's hair in a sisterly fashion before leaving.  
Will adjusts the bed so Nico is sitting up but can still relax against it.  
"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Will asks. "Nightmare Before Christmas, Hercules, Vampire Academy, Thor, Ironman, Captain America?"  
Nico cracks a little smile.  
"Captain America"  
"Is that a smile?! By golly, I think it is! Are you sure you're feeling well? You never smile!" Will jokes.  
Ignoring him, Nico answers with Captain America. Will gently moves Nico so that the skinny boy is on 50% of the bed and then slides himself onto the other half. Nico holds onto Will, and vice versa so neither of them fall off.  
Once the movie is over, Will moves to get off the bed but Nico only holds on tighter.  
"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Nico mumbles loud enough to hear. His face blushes a deep magenta.  
"Well, it should be too hard considering I've undressed you before..." Will smirks.  
"You know what I mean," Nico scolds. Will adjusts the bed; they both start cuddling. Since the bed isn't big enough for both of the boys to lay on their backs, Will spoons Nico, making sure that his tubes are still working. Nico rolls over so he is facing Will. Due to Will measuring taller than Nico, the Ghost King has to look up to gaze in the eyes of his Sun King.  
"Will," Nico nervously says. Will looks down lovingly at Nico.  
"Yes?"  
"I have one request before we sleep."  
Something twinkles in Will's eyes.  
"Anything."  
Nico takes a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? Nico usually wasn't the risk-taking one.  
"Let me kiss you. Patient's Orders" Nico breaths. Then, before Will can register what Nico said, the Ghost King pulls Will's head down by the collar and kisses him. Will kisses back a few seconds later.


End file.
